Finding You in The World
by Sagitarius Red
Summary: Prequel Immersed in your red! "Jika aku bukanlah orang yang angkuh Dan tak mempertahankan keegoisanku Akankah kini kau masih menjadi Bumi yang kupijak? Aku tak pernah tahu karena kini aku berjalan diudara tanpa pijakan" warning:: BL, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, romance - ONE SHOOT!


Aku mendengar langkah terburu-buru dari lorong yang sangat kuhapal, tak perlu kudengar suaranya untuk mengetahui itu siapa.. aku menyunggingkan senyum tipis sambil menghitung mundur , menunggu pintu terbuka tepat hitungan kesatu

"Sei-kun" ucap sebuah suara setelah pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan pemuda bersurai coklat caramel, beriris hazel – Kouki – kekasih yang kucinta. Dengan langkah malu-malu dan pipi yang merona dia menghampiriku, menggemaskan sekali membuatku ingin melahapnya ditempat, tapi tak bisa ini diruang kerjaku, diperusahaanku, dan aku sangat menjunjunjung profesionalitas untuk tidak melakukan yang 'iya-iya' disini

Aku menunggunya dengan gaya angkuh, menunggunya datang dan duduk dipangkuanku seperti anak kucing yang manis, dan itulah yang kini terjadi.. dengan nada merajuk yang innocent kepalanya menyeruak kepundakku

"Mou, Sei-kun… hadiah yang kau berikan itu berlebihan sekali!" ujarnya – memprotes mengenai mobil sport yang kuberikan untuk dia kendarai menuju kampus, hadiah yang tak seberapa untuk uang yang kumiliki sebenarnya, membuatku mendengus

"kau menolak hadiahku Kouki" kata-ku dengan nada meremehkan, dia menggeleng dipundakku, lalu mengeratkan pelukannya "Arrigatou naa, Sei-kun"

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:: Tadatoshi Fujimaki Sensei – sensei kenapa ini gak bisa jadi benar-benar cerita Yaoi berngenre sport aja ssu T.T #plak! – **

**Story:: Sagi Akabara a.k.a Sagitarius Red**

**Genre:: Yaoi/ BL, Drama, Romance, ANGST, and Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated:: T /kenapa gak M? XD**

**Pair:: AkaFuri - AkaKuro**

**Warning:: Cerita ini mengandung unsur Yaoi, jadi jika anda bukan seorang Fujo dan Fudan saya harap jangan membacanya, saya tidak menerima flame mengenai 'keyaoian' cerita ini karena saya sudah memperingati, jadi anda aja yang bodoh kalo masih baca ^^,, dan alurnya mungkin kecepatan dan akan menemukan typo dimana-mana tapi harap dimaklumi yaXD**

**Attention::**

**Cerita ini merupakan Prequel dan mungkin sedikit Sekuel dari Immersed in your Red! , jika tidak ingin bingung anda dapat membaca cerita itu terlebih dahulu ^^,,**

* * *

_**Jika aku bukanlah orang yang angkuh**_

_**Dan tak mempertahankan keegoisanku**_

_**Akankah kini kau masih menjadi Bumi yang kupijak?**_

_**Aku tak pernah tahu karena kini aku berjalan diudara tanpa pijakan**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Akashi POV**_

Aku tak tahu sejak kapan aku menjadi terlalu sibuk dan tak memperhatikanmu lagi, bahkan sms dan telephonemu hanya sesekali yang kurespon, tapi setiap mendengar suaramu disebelah sana yang masih mengalun lembut dan setiap untaian kata darimu mencerminkan rasa rindu, hatiku menghangat… ingin kukatakan _'aku juga merindukanmu'_ tapi hal itu kutahan karena pongahku dan mengakhiri pembicaraan singkat kita begitu saja

Hari ini aku memiliki waktu luang seharusnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu, tapi ajakan dari klain tak bisa kuabaikan, jadi berakhirlah aku disini dengan segelas vodka ditangan, mengaduk-aduknya dengan malas, dengan tubuh perempuan berbau parfum menyengat menempel seperti lintah ditubuhku, aku tak bisa menyingkirkan perempuan itu begitu saja mengingat bagaimanapun dia adalah anak rekan bisnisku yang penting, membuatku mendengus kesal

Aku menyalakan lampu apartemenku yang gelap, dan betapa kagetnya aku mendapatimu diatas sofa sedang bergelung lembut disana tertidur, pasti kau masuk dengan kunci yang kuberi. kuhampiri dirimu dan mengelus surai coklatmu penuh sayang, dan tampaknya tindakan ku membuatmu terbangun

Kau mengerjab-ngerjabkan mata dengan manis berusaha mendapatkan fokusmu kembali, lalu tersenyum mendapatiku dihadapanmu

"Sei-kun…" kau memelukku sebelum melepaskannya tiba-tiba dengan tampang mengerut

"Kau bau vodka…" ujarmu – _dan parfum wanita_ – aku yakin kau membatin seperti itu, terlihat dari kilatan rasa cemburu dari iris hazel itu yang membuatku merasa senang, karena kau cemburu

"hn, seorang klain mengajakku ke bar dan aku tak bisa menolaknya" kataku dengan malas, lalu kilatan cemburu itu menghilang begitu saja, mengembalikan warna indah yang selalu memukauku

"Nee… Sei-kun, Aku kangen" kau memelukku erat, menyalurkan rasa rindumu padaku dan aku membalas dengan mengelus pundakmu lembut mengirimkan rasa nyaman dan ketenangan padamu, lalu membobongmu menuju kamarku. lalu malam ini suara desahan dan nafas kita membaur menjadi simfoni indah yang tak terlupakan

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Andai aku tak meragukan kesetiaanmu**_

_**Bisa lebih memahamimu**_

_**Tak berpaling dari kenyataan dan berlari menjauh**_

_**Akankah aku masih bisa bersamamu?**_

_**Aku tak pernah tahu… karena pekatnya malam menarikku**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Furihata POV**

Sudah hampir dua bulan sejak malam yang begitu menakubkan bagiku dan dirimu, aku kira akan ada yang berbeda. Tapi tetap sama, harusnya aku mengerti kesibukanmu, sebuah sex tidak mengubah segala hal secara drastis, dan aku sadar itu.

Kesibukanmu sebagai pewaris tunggal Akashi Corp, selalu aku pahami. Bahkan jika panggilan telephoneku yang tak kau angkat sekalipun, sms yang tak pernah kau balas, aku paham. Perusahaanmu baru mendapatkan proyek yang begitu besar, dan ini hal yang selalu kau tunggu dan nantikan untuk melebarkan sayap Perusahaanmu

Tapi dua bulan, dengan berita darimu yang begitu jarang kuterima tak ayal membuatku gelisah, harusnya aku percaya pada dirimu, tak berburuk sangka… tapi dunia bisa mempengaruhiku begitu mudah dan aku rapuh tanpa dirimu dalam beberapa waktu ini

Aku ingin kau datang dan menghentikan kegelisahaanku sejenak, berkata dengan lembut kau masih Sei-kun yang kukenal dan mencintaiku

Kau tahu, aku mulai merasa kecil dan mempertanyakan **" apa yang kau lihat dariku? Dari seorang Mahasiswa seni beasiswa, yang hidup begitu sederhana, tak memiliki kelebihan apapun? Bahkan bukan berasal dari kalangan berada, hanya seorang Furihata?"**

Dunia mulai kejam padaku, setelah aku meragukan eksistensiku, berita tentang kau yang sedang dekat dengan seorang wanita yang merupakan rekan bisnis, menerpaku. Aku mulai limbung dari pijakanku, peganganku hanya ucapanmu

"_Kouki, kau adalah Daisy merah*ku"_

.

.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan dengan langkah pelan, melihat sekitarku, hingga mataku terpaku pada sebuah sosok yang mungkin terlihat pantas jika disisimu, dari balik kaca sebuah café.

Seorang pemuda dengan paras seperti malaikat, duduk termangu menatap hampa dunia, sosoknya begitu tipis dan tampak tak nyata, tapi tak diragukan begitu indah. Iya, harusnya orang seperti itulah yang kau pilih bukan aku.

Entah kenapa, jika tak ada kau, aku begitu pesimis terhadap dunia…

Aku tersenyum miris, beruntungnya pemuda itu, dilihat dari pakaian yang ia pakai, dia adalah seorang yang mungkin setingkat denganmu Akashi. setidaknya tidak ada yang harus ditakutinya jika menjadi kekasih dari kau yang sempurna, Dunia mungkin tak akan memandang sebelah mata…

Lalu sosok malaikat itu mendongkakan kepalanya dan memandang lurus, tatapanku dan dirinya beradu walau sekilas dan kau tahu Sei, aku ingin menarik perkataanku tentang kesempurnaan sosok itu…

Dia Malaikat, dengan mata yang hampa… dan aku merasa terkoyak oleh tatapan dari mata biru yang begitu dingin dan beku…

Kau tahu Sei, Aku merasa beruntung memilikimu. andai pemuda itu, memiliki orang sepertimu disampingnya… apakah langit itu akan tampak begitu hangat dan menenangkan?

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini sudah batasku, jadi kulangkahkan kaki ini untuk melihat sosokmu, dari kejauhanpun tak apa… hati ini begitu rindu

Jadi saat aku sampai didekat Perusahaanmu, dan berhenti melangkah saat melihat sosokmu keluar dari pintu kaca, senyumku mengembang sempurna, dan dengan langkah pasti kulangkahkan kaki ini mendekat sebelum terhenti dan diriku tercekat

Seorang wanita yang begitu cantik tiba-tiba merangkulmu mesra, seorang wanita yang beberapa hari ini diberitakan media masa sedang dekat dengan dirimu. Mataku mulai memanas dan ada rasa nyeri dihati ini, aku menggelengkan kepala, berusaha menghentikan suara-suara yang mempengaruhiku untuk meragukanmu

Lalu kau melihatku, berdiri tak jauh darimu yang akan menaiki mobil, matamu tampak melebar, terkejut. Aku melihat mulutmu bergerak memanggil namaku, sebelum sosokmu menghilang ditarik oleh sebuah tangan ramping masuk kedalam kursi penumpang, dan mobil itu melaju pergi

Aku tersenyum miris, kau tak berusaha menghentikan laju mobil itu atau memutar arah untuk menemuiku. Ahk, aku lupa… kau memang begitu… selalu begitu….

Kau tak pernah mempedulikan keresahanku, kau selalu angkuh hanya untuk menenangkanku dengan kalimat-kalimat yang lembut. Bagimu kata-kata tidaklah berarti, selain sebuah tindakan, tapi tak ada satu halpun yang kau lakukan untuk menghilangkan keresahanku

Aku terlalu mengenalmu, dan aku terlalu mempercayaimu, tapi aku terlalu rapuh untuk semua itu, dan aku hancur oleh perasaanku sendiri kepadamu…

Kau tahu Sei, aku menarik nafas begitu dalam… memutar semua kenangan indah, dan kembali tersenyum kepada dunia, itu yang selalu kulakukan saat belati tajam menusukku begitu dalam. Merapalkan untaian kata-kata romantis yang jarang kau ucapkan, dan aku kembali memperbaiki pecahan hati… yang entah sudah kutambal berapa kali

Karena Sei, aku tahu kau mencintaiku… dan aku tak bisa hidup tanpa keyakinan itu

Kukembali melangkahkan kaki ini, menjauhi gedung pencakar langit milikmu, menelusuri jalan kembali, menembus malam yang mulai menarik cahaya pergi

Harusnya aku tidak memutar jalan begitu jauh hanya untuk sampai keapertemen kecilku, dan terpaksa menelusuri jalan yang begitu gelap, hanya untuk menata kebahagiaan kembali dalam memori sebelum membuat diriku terbaring nyaman dikasur dan dibuai mimpi

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mulai menggerutu pelan, karena lampu jalan yang kulewati begitu remang dan jarang… aku harap tak ada Preman maupun gelandangan yang bersembunyi dikiri-kanan lorong gelap. Bukan berarti aku tak takut akan adanya hantu, tapi bertemu manusia jahat itu lebih buruk

Jalanan ini begitu sepi, dan tiba-tiba hujan turun dari langit. Sial, bagiku karena tak ada satupun tempat untuk berteduh… ah, beberapa blok dari sini ada sebuah mini market, kurasa aku akan membeli segelas coklat panas sebelum kembali berjalan pulang

Sebuah suara decitan ban membuatku menghentikan lamunan, dan membuatku memalingkan kepala kearah suara, sebuah cahaya putih menyilaukan menerpaku sebelum sebuah benda menubrukku keras dan membantingku keudara dengan cepat lalu aku kembali terjatuh kebumi dengan keras. Rasa sakit diseluruh tubuh menyerangku dengan ganas, sebelum kurasa nafasku ditarik pelan-pelan oleh kegelapan dan yang tersisa hanya kesunyian dan semuanya kembali tenang dan damai didalam keabadian tidur panjang, dibawah langit malam

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Kuroko POV**

Aku terbangun dengan infuse ditangan, semua tubuhku terasa nyilu dan mati rasa. Saat kulihat kesebelah kananku tampak ibu dan ayah menatapku dengan raut begitu cemas. Ah, ternyata mereka masih peduli padaku, betapa egoisnya pemikiranku selama ini menganggap mereka tak pernah mempedulikanku

Dokter masuk keruanganku dan menayakan keadaanku, tak selang beberapa lama setelah itu dua orang berseragam polisi menghampiriku dan menanyakanku perihal kecelakaan, sebelum berkata padaku jika aku menabrak seorang pemuda yang tewas ditempat, dan aku merasa tubuhku membeku dan rasa dingin merambatku… aku membunuh seseorang!

Ibuku tampaknya melihat raut wajahku yang pucat, dan memelukku erat, ayahku menyuruh dua polisi itu keluar bersamanya, dan membahas suatu urusan, aku tak peduli itu… yang aku pedulikan kini, tindakanku, keegoisanku, amarahku, merengut sebuah nyawa tak berdosa secara tak sengaja, dan aku menangis dalam dekapan ibunda, yang berusaha menenangkanku yang terguncang

.

.

.

Polisi mennyatakan kasus ini hanya kecelakaan belaka, tidak ada tindak pidana yang berlaku untukku, tapi rasa bersalah dan berdosa menggerogotiku… bagaimana aku bisa tidur dengan nyaman jika, aku telah membuat kerabat orang tersebut berduka?

Jadi dengan keberanian dan penyesalan yang begitu dalam, walau tak akan mendapatkan rasa maaf dari keluarga pemuda tersebut, kulangkahkan kaki ini kekediaman keluarga Furihata, nama keluarga pemuda yang kutabrak. Untuk meminta maaf, walau ucapan itu tak akan mengembalikan nyawa yang kurengut

.

.

.

Aku telah sampai dikediaman tersebut, kehadiranku disambut dengan baik, aku tercengang akan hal itu, tidakkah mereka marah padaku? Tapi Ibu Furihata hanya berkata dengan lembut

"_tidak ada yang bersalah mengenai takdir ini, semua nyawa yang ada didunia akan kembali pada pencipta, bagaimanapun caranya… dan kau, disini hanya sebagai perantara"_

Aku tersenyum tulus, sebuah senyuman yang kukira sudah hilang dan terkikis oleh topeng-topeng palsu manusia, rasa sesak didada akan rasa bersalah, dan pandanganku akan dunia berubah dari titik dimana Aku mengenal keluargamu, Furihata. Dan aku harap tidak ada hati yang kusakiti karena merenggut keberadaanmu didunia

Keluargamu begitu baik, mereka menerima permintaan maafku dengan tangan terbuka, mengizinkanku berziarah kemakammu seorang diri, sebagai bentuk pemaafanku kepada diriku sendiri

Kuletakan buket bunga Tulip putih*, disamping keranjang bunga yang dipenuhi oleh Daisy merah yang begitu indah, dan aku tersenyum melihat rangkaian bunga tersebut, sederhana dan indah

Aku berjongkok didepan makammu, berdoa dengan hikmat, melantunkan berpuluh-puluh permintaan maaf, dan berdoa untuk kebahagiaanmu didunia selanjutnya, lalu aku melangkahkan kakiku pergi, berjalan menelusuri hidupku dengan hati yang lebih kuat

.

.

.

.

Empat bulan sejak aku mengunjungi makan Furihata, Ayah dan Ibuku mengajakku untuk bertemu sahabat lama mereka, yang berujung acara perjodohan… aku tak menolak kali ini, dan tak memberontak, aku tahu segala yang dilakukan oleh orang tua-ku untuk masa depanku

Aku menatap sosok yang tampak begitu indah dimataku, sosok yang begitu dingin dan sinis. Tapi entah kenapa sekilas tatapannya mengirim sensasi listrik kediriku, dan aku terperangkap dalam manic crimson yang menyimpan kehampaan yang hampir sama seperti yang dulu selalu aku pancarkan tapi lebih gelap dan misterius?

Aku menikah dengan pemuda tersebut, aku bahagia sekaligus menderita… aku menjelma menjadi seorang Mashocist hanya untuk dirinya, aku ingin menghilangkan kehampaan itu, dan mengisinya dengan diriku, menghilangkan kegelapan itu, seperti keluarga Furihata menghilangkan semua itu dariku, kemisteriusan dirinya, yang entah kenapa seolah mengawasiku dalam bayang-bayang

Aku tak pernah tahu, jika selama ini perlakuannya padaku adalah harga yang harus aku bayar, atas kehampaan dan kegelapan didalam dirinya. Dan kenyataan itu begitu menyakitkan… harga yang harus aku bayar untuknya bukan berupa permintaan maaf, tapi tubuh dan jiwa ini

Aku tak pernah menyangka nama yang kubaca dari selembar foto yang kuambil dari laci meja suamiku, adalah nama dan juga sosok yang sama dengan orang yang telah kurenggut jiwanya_** 'Furihata Ko'i adalah Furihata Kouki'**_, aku tak tahu apakah harus miris, atau menangis, bahwa sosok yang membuat orang yang kucinta tak bisa berpaling adalah Furihata Kouki – dan semua pelakuan Akashi padaku seolah menegaskan bahwa harga untuk permintaan maafku padanya adalah juga nyawaku

Miris, aku rapuh karena kerapuhannya. Dan segala penderitaan dari sebuah pengharapan atas cintanya untukku , telah hancur karena selembar foto yang membuka tameng yang menguatkanku. Aku kembali hampa dan gelap

kehampaannya tak pernah kuisi, kegelapannya tak pernah terhapus… selama ada eksistensiku didunia ini, jadi Akashi... aku akan terlelap didalam keabadian

lalu samar, aku mendengar kau memanggilku lembut diantara batas kesadaran dan kekosongan…

untuk sejenak aku merasa bahagia, walau suara itu pelan-pelan menghilang terbawa rasa nyaman dalam tidur abadiku

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**2 Tahun Kemudian**

**Akashi POV**

Tetsuya, aku masih mencarimu dilangit siang… mencari suaramu diantara desau angin, mencari bayang-bayangmu dalam mimpi, tapi kau tampak enggan untuk muncul… apakah kau tak pernah ingin menunjukan dirimu dihadapanku sama sekali?

Kouki, kau tahu aku selalu menatap bunga-bunga liar dijalan sambil tersenyum. Mereka mengingatkanku padamu, yang selalu berjongkok dihadapan bunga-bunga tersebut dan mengelusnya lembut seolah bunga itu suatu benda berharga. Dan kau tahu, aku selalu mencari suara langkah kakimu dari ribuan suara derap langkah orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dalam kehidupanku selama ini, tapi tak pernah kutemukan. Kau muncul dalam mimpiku, tapi kenapa selalu raut kesedihan yang terlukis disana?

Aku menyerah, Tetsuya… Kouki… tapi, aku tak bisa menyusul kalian. Dunia ini menghentikanku untuk melakukan itu, kewajibanku yang menjauhiku denganmu Kouki, mereka masih menahanku… miris bukan, bahkan jika kewajiban sebagai Akashi yang menahanku, tidak bisa menjadi alasanku untuk mengabaikanmu dengan begitu kejam, padahal aku begitu mencintai mu

Mungkin Dewa menghujatku, karena telah menyia-nyiakan kembali sebuah cinta yang telah dia berikan untuk mengisi hatiku setelah engkau pergi Kouki, dengan kehadiran Tetsuya. Tapi sekali lagi Kouki aku melakukan kesalahan dengan menyia-nyiakan dia, hingga Dewa mengambilnya kembali dariku, karena aku tak pantas memilikinya

Iya, Kouki. Dewa, mengirimkan malaikatnya untukku, tapi aku patahkan sayap malaikat itu dengan keegoisanku, dengan penyangkalanku akan dirinya, dengan menyalahkannya atas kepergianmu selamanya…

Kau tahu, Kouki. Aku menyiksanya hanya agar aku merasa dialah yang bersalah atas ketidak beradaanmu didunia, tapi jauh disudut hati ini, aku tahu akulah yang bersalah… keangkuhanku lah Kouki yang sebenarnya merengutmu dariku, dan kini Dewa mengambil kembali Malaikatnya yang tak pernah aku hargai itu, saat aku mencintainya…

Aku tahu, aku bersalah Kouki… mencintai eksistensi lain selain dirimu, tapi aku mencintaimu dengan dirinya dengan hati yang sama. Aku tak membagi cintaku yang kuberikan padamu diruang yang sama. Tetsuya, memiliki ruangannya sendiri dihatiku… kalian berdua berharga, dan aku sadari saat kalian tak ada.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini aku mengunjungi rumah keluargamu Kouki, Ibu-mu baik-baik saja… dan kakak iparmu melahirkan satu setengah tahun yang lalu, mereka ada dirumah mu sekarang tapi sedang keluar sejenak menghirup udara pedesaan yang bersih

Aku berbincang-bincang dengan ibu-mu, mengenai hal-hal sepele, mengenai kesehatan, dan kabar ayah, ibu, kakak dan adik-adikmu.

Suara pintu dibuka, menghentikan perbincangan aku dan Ibu-mu sejenak, tampaknya Kakakmu dan Kakak Iparmu sudah kembali,

**Tap… tap… tap…**

Aku mendengar sebuah suara langkah kaki pelan, yang terdengar familiar – _Kouki_ – , lalu sosok mungil bersurai coklat caramel menerjang dan memeluk pinggang Ibu-mu

"Te-chan, jangan lari-lari seperti itu nanti kamu kesandung" ujar sebuah suara wanita yang berdiri disebelahku "aduh, anak ini baru bisa jalan… larinya cepat sekali"

"mou, kaa-tan. Ta jatu…" ujar sebuah suara imut yang membuatku berdesir, suara dengan intonasi yang selalu kucari diantara desau angin. Kini tatapanku beralih kembali pada sosok mungil yang sudah menghadap sepenuhnya kearah-ku

Surai coklat caramel, dengan raut wajah yang datar, dan sepasang manic baby blue seperti langit musim panas, menatapku intens, - _Te-tetsuya_ –

"Oba-tan, itu tyapa?" tanya bocah itu, sambil menunjukku

"siapa ya? Te-chan kenalan gih…" kata Ibu Kouki, membuat bocah tersebut mengembungkan pipinya dengan lucu, ah… tampak seperti mu Kouki, tapi tatapan mata itu dan raut wajah tersebut…

Bocah mungil itu kembali menatapku, masih dengan wajah cemberutnya

"Fuliata Teyuya, yolotiku" lalu bocah itu menunduk salam

"hahahaha… maksudnya, Furihata Tetsuya, Yoroshiku" kata kakak Ipar Kouki, mentranslate bahasa cadel Tetsuya kecil

"Yoroshiku, Tetsuya. Perkenalkan Akashi Seijuurou" ucapku kepada bocah bersurai coklat tersebut sambil tersenyum lembut, senyum yang kini kembali

_'nee, Kouki, Tetsuya, aku akhirnya menemukan kalian'_

.

.

.

.

_Kamu percaya Reinkaranasi?_

_Dewa, akan mengembalikanmu kedunia dalam wujud yang baru_

_Karena kau meminta, dan tak bisa meninggalkan dia yang kini sendirian dan lebih kosong tanpa mu_

_Itu tak mustahil…_

_Apabila ternyata ada dua jiwa yang begitu mencintai manusia yang begitu egois_

_Pemuda itu beruntung ya, begitu dicintai oleh dua malaikat dengan tulus_

_Hingga Dewa-pun mengalah_

_Dan menjadikan dua jiwa yang mencintai satu orang yang sama, terlahir kembali dalam satu tubuh manusia_

_._

_._

_._

**Owari!**

***Bunga Daisy merah:: Kecantikan yang tidak diketahui pemiliknya, Cinta yang tulus, kesederhanaan dan cinta yang jauh dari gairah, dan cinta diam-diam**

***Tulip putih:: permohonan maaf**

* * *

**A/N:: Hai, hai… Sagi disini ^^,, #lirik kiri-kanan semoga gak ada readers saya dari fict Beetwen Game and Love, karena saya masih ngutang publish… malah bikin one shoot ini XDD**

**Gak percaya aku bikin AkaFuri! Demi kelanjutan cerita Immersed In your Red! ,, ini prequelnya sih …. Hah, karena saya cinta mati AkaKuro, takutnya pas bikin fict ini kurang feelnya semoga enggak ya? Dan semoga puas ya semua dengan ending kaya gini…jadi terakhi RnR minna! ,, **


End file.
